


New Traditions

by EnInkahootz



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Brothers, Christmas, Cute, Drabble, Gen, M/M, Not canon for Infinity War or Endgame, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Thor: Ragnarok (2017), can be shippy or not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 17:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17166203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: Following the events ofThor Ragnarok, Loki and Thor are living together on Earth.  Thor decides they should celebrate Christmas.





	New Traditions

“I don’t see why we’re celebrating a Midgardian holiday,” Loki complained.

“Here,” Thor said, handing Loki the green tinsel. Loki glared at it.

“It is fun, brother,” Thor said merrily as he draped red tinsel around the tree, “and,” he added, “Earth is home now. Asgard’s traditions shall live on in us, but these can be our traditions too.” 

His one blue eye pleaded silently for Loki to share this pleasure with him.

“You’re doing a terrible job, give me that.” Loki took the red tinsel from his brother’s hands and Thor’s smile lit up the lights in Loki’s heart.


End file.
